


Formal Frenemies

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Butterflies, Diplomacy, Don’t repost to another site, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fic Exchange, Implied Noctis Lucis Caelum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Mistletoe Exchange 2020, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Protectiveness, Public Blow Jobs, Reconciliation, Semi-Public Sex, Tenebraen Culture (Final Fantasy XV), banquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: For Ignis Scientia and Ravus Nox Fleuret, what began as an argument at the banquet celebrating the future royal wedding turned to understanding, and something more...*Written for the Mistletoe Exchange 2020.*
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	Formal Frenemies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirotess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/gifts).



At the diplomatic banquet, an official presentation of Insomnia and Niflheim’s truce, and the future plans to wed the Prince and the Oracle, Ignis seethed with rage.

A barely suppressed snort passed nearby him, rousing the advisor’s temper beneath a calm surface. His steeled glare shot daggers at the rude man, who seemed less than phased by his own behaviour.

That man had dismissed Noctis Lucis Caelum so casually in conversation, even without the Prince present.

Ignis bristled at the audacity. How dare that  _ Ill-mannered cur _ offend his Highness, his dear friend, so shamelessly.

He stepped forward, trying to remind his incensed mind not to cause a scene at such an important event. Even King Regis, understanding his protective instincts towards his son, could not afford a fracture in such a precarious alliance.

Approaching the man that might as well have publicly heckled Noctis Lucis Caelum’s name, Ignis recognised the soldier in a silver and white jacket.  _ ‘Ravus Nox Fleuret. Brother of Lady Lunafreya. And Niflheim’s newest pawn, it seems.’  _ He cleared his throat, fingers tightening into balled fists.

“A bit bold tonight, are we?”

Ravus paused, but never turned towards his addresser, his eyes remaining fixated on the stuffy, intoxicated ambassadors patting themselves on the back, self-congratulatory towards the future wedding.

Ignis continued, not taking kindly to being snubbed. “A pity your sword lacks your ignorance being left at the door. Or perhaps this is your first time in forced civility, hm?”

A small aggrieved sigh left Ravus’ lips, and finally, he turned his head towards Ignis, a sharp amethyst and sapphire glare barrelling down at him. With a curl of the lip, the swordsman spoke, barely disguising his irritation.

“The Prince’s pet,” Ravus addressed bitterly, matching Ignis’ lowered tone. “Of course.”

With a curt bow of the head, Ignis composed a smile that never quite met his eyes, charismatic words dripping with poison. “ _ Charmed _ . And I pride myself on my dedication towards the Crown, who in kind protect the People.” A sting barbed his cool delivery. “Something I am certain her Lady appreciates in the Prince in such difficult times.”

Ignis swore he heard Ravus’ clenched teeth grind behind tightened lips. A pang of regret made him wonder if he were engaging childishly with someone better worth ignoring.

Before he could excuse himself, Ravus spat out an empty laugh, followed by cold sarcasm. “Heaven forbid the mistreatment of the people from behind tall walls and locked doors.”

And with that, Ravus Nox Fleuret spun around, and disappeared into the crowds, leaving a quietly simmering Ignis alone.

_ ‘My word.’ _ Ignis strolled towards friendlier faces, glancing back momentarily at the light blonde hair sweeping in the light.  _ ‘It’s always the handsome ones.’ _

xxx

“Let it go, Igs.”

Gladio’s rumbling voice drew Ignis back to reality, and the advisor realised he had been staring into space.

Or more importantly, at an  _ arrogant little shit _ with a disliking to Noctis and his family.

“I  _ have _ , thank you very much.”

Ignis clutched the stem of his wine glass, replaying Ravus’ earlier slights on loop. The man clearly had umbridge against Insomnia’s royalty, and thinking rationally, he began to understand where it came from, even if he did not agree with it.

Siblings from Tenebrae, trapped in the clutches of Niflheim’s forces, and most likely nursing a grudge. A King unable to save them, their mother slain…

Ignis still remembered the night Regis confessed about the day he whisked Noctis away from the invaded city, heartbroken at the Nox Fleuret children left behind.

_ ‘Goodness. Am I that obtuse?’ _ Ignis sighed harshly, downing the last of his drink before making his way towards his mark once more.

Gladio grunted. “You sure that’s wise? Not that I don’t agree with you.”

Without looking back, Ignis answered in a prompt manner. “I just want to talk, that’s all.”

Rolling his eyes, the Prince’s Shield watched his friend stride towards Ravus Nox Fleuret, whispering close by before leading him away.

“ _Real_ subtle, Iggy.”

xxx

The chattering hall grew distant, as Ravus and Ignis walked down the quiet corridors of the Citadel. The moon illuminated their way past portraits of royalty past.

After a lengthy silence, Ignis clasped his hands together. “I thank you for coming with me. I understand you may have misgivings, so I wanted to show you something that might dissuade your concerns about his Majesty and Noctis.”

Ravus exhaled through his nose. “Are you always this stubborn, Scientia?”

“When it comes to someone I care about, always.” Ignis glanced towards Ravus, softening his expression. “Something I’m sure you understand.”

Raising his eyebrows, Ravus’ mismatched eyes swam with vulnerability, only to be squashed by clouds of rebellion. “Tch. You really are a mother hen, aren’t you?”

Hardly phased by the all too familiar jest, Ignis gave him a warning glance, aware of the moonlight’s caress bringing out the glow of his skin and the stars in his eyes.

His heartbeat quickened against his better judgement.  _ ‘Aren’t you your own worst enemy, Ignis Scientia?’ _

xxx

Down a flight of stairs, they came to a glass door, which Ignis held open for his guest.

As Ravus suspected that Ignis planned on thrashing him someplace private, the thoughts evaporated at the sight.

Inside a beautiful glass conservatory, beneath the countless stars and the full moon, homed lush plants and flowers, almost glowing in the lunar light.

But that was not all, Ravus soon noticed.

At first, he saw one, a luminescent creature flapping a carousel of colours from its delicate wings. Then another fluttered past, swirling in a dance with the other.

_ ‘This can’t be.’ _

When Ravus found his voice, he sounded uncertain, spellbound by the sight. “Lunarium Bolds.”

Relieved at Ravus’ enchanted expression, Ignis nodded, reaching a finger out to let a curious butterfly land upon him. “Indeed. A most rare specimen native to Tenebrae woodlands, and a nocturnal sight to behold.”

“How did they come to be here?” Ravus inquired, unable to disguise his suspicion. “They are all but eliminated these days, even back home…” He frowned mournfully, unable to take his mesmerised gaze from the Lunarium Blue breed, even as he corrected himself. “...Tenebrae.”

“It had been Noctis’ suggestion,” Ignis explained, letting the winged insect fly away with a small gathering overhead. “Lunafreya told him much about Tenebrae flora and fauna, especially about these endangered creatures. She bestowed two upon him, a symbol of their friendship when apart. He kept them safe, then had this home created where he hoped they’d grow in numbers.”

Giving a sympathetic smile, Ignis dove into the pools of the other man’s troubled eyes, praying to reach out to him. “He hopes to show her this one day…”

Speechless, Ravus gazed at the Lunarium Blue butterflies, something from home that survived the invasion, and he laughed lightly.

“She always loved those things so, flapping everywhere.” Ravus hesitated, unable to tear his eyes away from the clouds of shimmering wings. “Tragic, isn’t it? To be torn away from their home, trapped inside a glass cage by those who imprisoned you…”

Ignis recognised the meaning to his words, and his heart suddenly lurched. “...But they are not alone. The two that came here had each other, and it is my understanding they are protective and caring towards their own.”

A softness passed across Ravus’ face, then melted into a small smile. “Let me guess. You read about that in a book somewhere?”

“Something like that.” Ignis smiled back, adjusting his spectacles, but letting his fascinating stare linger through the lens. “As the resident smart arse, I’d be happy to school you on all I know.”

Without warning, Ravus stormed towards Ignis with an unreadable expression, making the bespectacled man fear he poked too far. Hands clamped upon the advisor’s shoulders, keeping him rooted.

Heated words growled deeply, Ravus’ smouldering gaze taking Ignis by surprise. “You insufferable,  _ irresistible bastard _ .”

Crushing their mouths together, Ravus gave him no opportunity to refute the insult.

When slender fingers grasped him by the lapels, tugging him closer, Ravus realised the other man had no desire to, throwing himself into the kiss with unexpected eagerness.

A moan smothered between their needy lips, stirring Ravus further, knowing he had seized the opportunity to shut that  _ pretty little mouth _ of Ignis Scientia… and he’d  _ enjoyed _ it.

The kiss grew heated, their hands becoming fevered in exploring the other and their hips grinding together. Swept into a passionate frenzy, Ignis parted only to regain his breathing, spectacles steamed by the warmth flushing his face.

The advisor panted, still clinging to Ravus as if gravity could give way at any moment.

Ravus’ amused scoff broke the silence, unable to help himself. “The mouthy little mother hen, speechless? There’s a first.”

A green flare flashed from behind those glasses, as Ignis began to find his voice. “...And  _ I’m _ the insufferable one?” Gritting his teeth, he glowered at Ravus with a heated expression that betrayed his defiant edge. “Breaching your diplomatic invitation could cause quite the scandal.”

Ravus took in the sight of the Scientia ambassador, his chest heaving with laboured breaths and those eyes darkening with desire. “A breach is hardly such when one is welcomed so brazenly.” With a rock of the hips, their bodies met, stirring to life by the sudden intimacy, and a faint fluttering gasp died on Ignis’ lips. “You, of all people, should know that, Ignis Scientia.”

Knees trembling, Ignis frustratingly buckled towards Ravus, unable to disguise the effect their little game had on him. “If that’s how you want to play politics, then you must take responsibility in… satisfying the demands of your allies, Nox Fleuret. Don’t want to risk an international incident now, would we?”

“ _ Shut up, and kiss me, you fool _ ,” Ravus hissed before picking up where they left off, savouring Ignis’ hot mouth while directing him towards the nearest wall.

Pressing Ignis against the bricked section of the glass conservatory, shielded by the lush green plants around them, Ravus hungrily devoured the other man’s parted lips, receiving quiet moans in return.

An idea came to him, so he broke away, leaving Ignis confused. The advisor did not have to wait long to learn what Ravus had in mind, watching with swift understanding as the man sank to his knees, hasty hands beginning to unbutton Ignis’ trousers.

“Let’s see how vocal you really get during negotiations…”

Heart pounding in anticipation, Ignis shivered when Ravus freed his stiff arousal, only to take it in his mouth.

A sharp cry pierced the conservatory, little glowing butterflies darting into the air around them.

Barely keeping upright, Ignis relied upon the wall behind him for stability, his fingers clutching desperately at anything to keep him grounded. That proved to be easier said than done when Ravus began to bob his head in a steady rhythm, sucking the sensitive flesh in all the right ways that drove Ignis needy with arousal.

“ _ Oh, Ravus… _ you bloody tease.”

The sound of his name, punctured with pleasure, went shooting straight to between Ravus’ legs. Holding Ignis’ legs apart with his hands, he ravished the other man’s slick erection, pleased to hear just how desperate the normally reserved advisor was.

It didn’t take long for Ignis to tremble, heat flushing through his body from Ravus’ skilled mouth, bring him closer and closer, until…

Toes curling, fingers latching at the swordsman’s hair, and his mouth shooting open as he cried out.

Then Ignis slumped against the wall, sliding down onto the ground, panting harshly. After a moment, Ignis opened his eyes, only to find Ravus staring down at him, thoroughly satisfied at the flushed sight.

That cocky smirk awaited him, like the cat that got the cream. “I take it those ‘negotiations’ were satisfactory, Ignis Scientia?”

“A brilliant start to proceedings…” With a shaky sigh, Ignis’ green eyes glistened with promise, knowing the night was far from over. “Though I do believe we still have much to deliberate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Mistletoe Exchange for pirotess, who requested Ravus x Ignis who begin bickering at a diplomatic banquet, then making out.
> 
> This is the first time I wrote these two, so I hope their interactions translated well. I tried to make it come across as two people snipping at each other in very formal surroundings, and trying not to cause a big incident, but clearly butting heads.
> 
> However, I liked the idea that Ignis is capable of being hot headed when it comes to Noctis, and losing his cool, but then calmly recalculating the situation and trying to bridge the gap.
> 
> While crushing on the Oracle’s hot brother. 🥵
> 
> The Lunarium Blue butterflies are entirely fictional, and came from the idea of Tenebrae having a beautiful but rare species of wildlife that Noctis wanted to keep safe, then show Lunafreya when they met again. It felt like a nice connection to help Ravus realise Noctis wasn’t just some spoiled brat, but someone that genuinely cared about his sister.
> 
> Ultimately, I wanted to try and show Ravus, Ignis and Noctis had things in common, through their love of those dear to them.
> 
> And of course, the making out leading to more scene. 😘
> 
> Honestly, the very first line I wrote for this entire fic was the “insufferable, irresistible bastard” line, which just stuck out. I loved it as something delivered on the verge of the big kiss, especially when they’re still quite cheeky towards one another.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤💜


End file.
